


ART: Family Reunion AND Reunion (Lucius/Narcissa, Draco) (Updated)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two images. On Lucius' return from Azkaban, he and Draco are at odds, but father and son agree on one thing: Narcissa has suffered enough. Later, Lucius and Narcissa begin to rebuild their marriage. <b>Nudity, not safe for work.</b></p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Family Reunion AND Reunion (Lucius/Narcissa, Draco) (Updated)

  
[Family Reunion](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Family-Reunion-430819087) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Reunion](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Reunion-Lucius-Narcissa-R-431070757) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


End file.
